Was it True?
by TheStolenTARDIS
Summary: Amy confronts the Doctor about the things the Dream Lord said to her; the things he said to her. ONE SHOT


"Was it true?" Amy asked, leaning over the console where the Doctor idly fingered the controls.

"Sorry?"

She turned around and gazed at his face. He still hadn't looked at her, but she could tell that he was worried about where this conversation was going.

Amy felt scared confronting him about this, but she kept her voice casual as she continued, "Oh, you know, what the Dream Lord said."

The Doctor finally turned to look at her. The dark glint in his eyes made her want to step away from him, but she held her ground.

"Amy, if we are going to talk about this, first, you have to acknowledge that the Dream Lord was me."

"I-I know, it's just… you're too kind to be him. How was that you?"

"Amy, the pollen. Remember-"

"-I know."

The Doctor took a deep breath before putting himself in front of her. He gently grasped her shoulders and then slid his hands down her arms to grasp at her own hands.

He began to speak while looking at the console room floor, "Amy, you have to understand-"

"Just tell me. If it was really you, did you mean everything you said? Was it all true?"

He looked up and his sad, dark eyes locked onto hers.

With a sigh, he answered tentatively, "Yes."

"Be-being mean to Rory?"

The Doctor solemnly nodded his head.

She felt the prick of unshed tears at her eyes. No one should treat her fiancé like that; especially not her best friend.

"Do you really see him like that?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time I don't. There are always two voices warring in my head. One that doesn't care for morals and the other that does. Usually the good part of me wins, but when the bad wins… I hurt people. Even people I care about, but for the most part, Rory is a friend."

Amy felt anxiety twist her stomach, but she asked the question burning her mind most, "And what about me?"

Without warning, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and planted a kiss on her head. Even though she was scared, she hugged him back. Somehow, this man could make her feel safe even while he was the one he was protecting her from.

"Oh, my Amelia, I'm so sorry for what was said. I'm sorry that I scared you, and made you feel uncomfortable, but most of all for invading your privacy."

"So, you really have been watching my dreams," Amy stated.

"Yes, and I'm so, so sorry."

She pulled back when he said yes. Amy already knew the answer, but hearing him confess it felt different.

"Which ones did you see? How long have you been doing this?"

Now she felt fierce. Her friend shouldn't have the right to invade her privacy like that, even if some of the dreams were about him.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't know, quite a few."

"How much is a few?"

"Oh, you know, some about me, some about Rory."

"So, you know that I care for you both?" Amy asked shifting her feet awkwardly. "Even in… that way?"

"Yes."

"So, that's why you made me choose."

The Doctor just nodded.

"Too much sexual tension aboard for you?" Amy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The Doctor cracked a smile and looked at her again, with now red cheeks.

It was Amy's turn to look down now. Her cheeks burned at the thought of her next question.

"Do you still want me?"

The Doctor was caught unaware by this question. "What?"

She looked up, feeling a bit braver now that she had actually said it.

"Do you still want me?"

"Amy-"

"Oh, Doctor, just answer the question."

"I do. I want you, still, but…"

"But you know you can't have me."

The Doctor leaned in really close, pushing her against the console.

He then whispered in her ear, "Sometimes I don't care about that Amelia. When I said I could do anything I want with you, I was telling the truth. I can _still_ do anything I want with you. Rory won't be able to help you, and you wouldn't be able to fight, but then again," his voice lowered even more before continuing, "you wouldn't want to."

Amy's voice shook as she tried to get out a sentence. "Doctor…"

"Consider this a warning. Do. Not. Get. On. My. Bad. Side. And most of all, tread lightly when I'm having a bad day because everything could turn on you in a second. I'm dangerous. You best keep that in mind."

And with that, the Doctor stalked off down one of the halls, leaving Amy shaking at the knees with a few unwanted tears trailing down her face. She stood there for a bit, processing what had just happened before going to find her fiancé. Now she knew to pick Rory over the Doctor any day.


End file.
